Down the well
by Angel no Yami
Summary: Sesshomaru follows Kagome down the well one day. This changes everything. Very short one-shot.


I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I do not claim to be her and I am not making any money from this fanfic.

That said, I wrote this fic for my absolute best-est best friend with a cherry on top, Laia Moon. It is just a quickie oneshot, and the basic plot probably deserves to be stretched out into a longer fic. But I would be dead and buried before I could do that.

And it was the first line that got me going. So please you have my spastic muses to thank. That and my annoying insomnia…

* * *

Everything changed the day he followed her down the well.

Kagome sat down at her desk, rolled up her sleeves and sat down for a nice long cramming session before her exam. Shortly after she started she heard her window open. "Inuyasha! I told you I am studying tonight even if-" She stopped speaking when she saw that it wasn't Inuyasha that had just entered her room through her window. She started to scream, but Sesshomaru stopped her by covering her mouth with his one hand.

"Don't speak. I don't wish to call attention to myself." He removed his hand. Kagome gulped.

"How did you get here? You shouldn't have been able to go through the well! What did you do to Inuyasha? Wha-" Sesshomaru cut her off by covering her mouth again.

"You will answer this Sesshomaru's questions first, human. Explain where we are. Now." He removed his had. Kagome blinked a moment, just staring at him. "Well what are you waiting for human?" Sesshomaru exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

Kagome launched into an explanation of recent events that Sesshomaru didn't know about. Mostly once he understood that she was from a different time and how she was connected to Inuyasha, his questions were mostly about things from the future, which he asked while rummaging through her bedroom. Much of his questions took some careful explaining; some of it however was just embarrassing.

"What is this?" He asked holding up a single wrapped tampon in confusion. Kagome just blushed, snatched it out of his hands and gave a curt "You don't want to know" as quickly as she could. Of course he insisted that he did want to know. After he insisted much more forcefully, she explained hastily, "It is for collecting certain bodily fluids during a certain time of the month. That is all I am saying." Fortunately for her, Sesshomaru let the subject drop, and continued onto her less sensitive possessions, like the stereo. She however completely missed the slight blush that graced his cheeks for just under a second.

She ended staying up very late, and not getting much studying done at all. Sesshomaru left, but stayed around outside her window. When she got up to head to school he followed her, inquiring about everything from the cars on the street to the way people stopped at stoplights. Several people inquired about his outfit, Kagome just told them it was a cosplay for a convention in another part of town. She was very thankful they believed her. But of course a soon as the first inquisitor left, Sesshomaru asked,

"What is this cossep play?"

"It is cosplay, not cossep play." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at that. "Cosplay is when people dress up in costumes of characters from manga or TV shows they like." This led into a discussion about what manga and television were that lasted until she got to school.

Kagome went to bed that night with the Taiyoukai sitting outside her window again. He followed her back through the well a few day later. He ended up following the group shard hunters from their on out. Rin and his annoying lizard man followed him of course. Not that Inuyasha try to didn't protest, he actually protested quite a bit. But eventually, somehow, Sesshomaru won out and ended up joining them.

One night after everyone had gone to sleep except the Taiyoukai and Kagome, who was at the time setting out her bedding. He asked her a question she hadn't expected.

"Do you love my brother?" Kagome looked at him confused. She looked at Inuyasha. Then back at Sesshomaru.

"I used to." Kagome whispered, looking down at her sleeping bag. She blinked and Sesshomaru's face was right in front of hers. She blinked again and he was kissing her. She kissed him back.

After a long while, they parted, looked at each other and went to bed, Sesshomaru against a tree, Kagome in her sleeping bag.

_I'll never see them again. _Kagome thought. She was about to go through the well for last time. The Shikon Jewel had been made whole and put into Inuyasha's care. She couldn't take it, since it couldn't just disappear for 500 years, but Inuyasha could watch it. And he had changed. Naraku was dead, killed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally working together once the Jewel had been completed.

But Kagome had to go home. Sango and Miroku had gotten together long ago, and married just a few days ago. Shippo was staying with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't stay.

"I'll miss you all." She forced out, tears in her eyes. She went to hug each of them., until at last she was ready to hug Sesshomaru. But he didn't let her hug him instead he swooped her up in a kiss.

"We'll meet again." He stated with absolute confidence. Kagome smiled at him with tears in her eyes and went through the well.

She spent the next week forcing herself through her school work. The first Saturday after she left, she was studying when the doorbell to the house rang. Her mom called her to the front door. She got up and walked to the front door.

And there he was, standing just outside her door. He looked as young as ever, his arm somehow restored. His hair was braided back elegantly and he was wearing a suit. He smiled. "I told you we would meet again, Kagome."

* * *

Well? Do you like? I wrote this just for you, Laia. I dislike this pairing immensely. So you better like it! XP. But anyway almost two pages of Kag/Sess just for you. This is quite different from my typical yaoi/shonen ai work. It isn't that I am completely averse to het pairings I just don't like them as much. And Yes I died about halfway through writing this. Fortunately for you I managed to resurrect myself shortly thereafter and somehow managed to stave off another death long enough to finish it. This fic is merely the result of me staving off death for about 880 words.

Merry Christmas Laia, Darling. [proceeds to tackle glomp her best friend from across the entire US continent and that darned Atlantic.]

Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! And I am in the process of updating my other fics now that winter break has started so Woot Woot! And don't forget. I love reviews. Even flames, though be aware that flames will just fuel the fire to heat up that hot chocolate I keep handy for just such an occasion.


End file.
